<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Querencia by LucjaP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047359">Querencia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP'>LucjaP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Protective Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of hard work you have finally achieved what you dreamed of. Loki is happy because of your success but how do you explain a god that you don’t quite share the enthusiasm?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Querencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: could you write a loki x reader where the reader is experiencing some imposter syndrome (I didn’t specify what exactly the reader did so you can interpret it in many ways)  Here you go honey! I hope you like it and feel a bit better.</p><p>A/N: If you don’t know what imposter syndrome is you can watch the video on TED-ed. If you think you may be experiencing it but your not sure the video by Psych2Go is very good and describes the symptoms well. To sum it up: imposter syndrome is based on the idea that a person only succeded due to luck and not because of their skills or talent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pulling up and turning the engine off you leaned in your seat and closed your eyes. This day has been incredibly stressful and your only dream right now was a warm bath and some take out. To just forget about work and stop worrying. If it only was that easy….<br/>
You didn’t bother to turn the lights on as you walked into your house. A delicious smell hit your nostrils. “Loki’s here,” you thought. Your boyfriend wasn’t supposed to be home for another 4 days because of some stuff on Asgard so it was a pleasant surprise. Their mere presence made you feel a lot better. Seeing the trickster in your kitchen wearing an apron, with mittens on their hands brought a smile on your face.</p><p>“My darling dove!” the god abandoned his work and embraced you tightly. “I have missed you so much.” ha said, laying a kiss on your lips. You tried to kiss them back but the timer on the oven went off which meant that the food was probably ready. Loki immediately  went back to the kitchen and asked you to get the plates.  Sitting down you anxiously waited for them to join you.</p><p>“You were supposed to be back home on Monday,” you said, still not believing Loki was here with you. You were happy to see him, you really were but there was still this unpleasant feeling inside you that you couldn’t get rid of. Normally you would pour your heart  out to Loki and tell them what’s bothering you but you thought it was silly. Stupid even. </p><p>“Yes, that’s true,” he responded and sat on the other side of the table so you two were face to face. “But I heard the news and thought it would be nice to celebrate together.” Loki looked at you with a smile on their face.</p><p>“What do you want us to celebrate?” you asked nervously. You haven’t told him anything and not many people knew about your big “achievement”.</p><p>“Antony told me about your success,” Loki snapped his fingers and a bottle of the finest wine appeared on the table “I am so proud of you, my love.” you looked him in the eyes and saw the adoration radiating from them. You knew Loki would be happy for you. You wanted to be happy too. You should be, right? “What are your plans now? What are you going to do next?” he seemed very enthusiastic about it and it almost warmed your heart. Almost.</p><p>“I’m not so sure anymore,” you confessed, playing with the salad you have just put on your plate. You didn’t look your boyfriend in the eyes in fear he would be disappointed in you. “I don’t think I will start anything new. I don’t deserve to be there. It was a mistake.” you whispered the last sentence but the god heard every word.</p><p>“Why would you think that?” Loki gently took your hand in theirs. It wasn’t hard to see the confused expression on his face. “You deserve it more than anyone, darling.” </p><p>“Then why do I feel like I don’t?” you looked at him with worry in your eyes “What if they realise that I’m not that good and they change their mind?” he took your hand to his lips and laid a soft kiss on your knuckles “There are so many other people who worked  hard for this. Choosing me was a mistake and they will find out that I am not what I'm supposed to be.”</p><p>Loki let go of your hand and walked to you and made you stand up. “Yes, many people worked hard to get there, and you my precious dove are one of those people.” He hugged you close to his body and you nuzzled your face into the crook of their neck. “And choosing you was their best decision, not a mistake! Tell me what’s bothering you. Did somebody say something mean to you?”</p><p>“No, it’s not that,” you sighed heavily and looked up only to see that Loki’s eyes were already studying your face. They were worried about you, you could see it. “I succeeded this time but what is going to happen when they realise that I am not good enough for this? That I’m unqualified to be there and they will think that I lied?” you started mumbling nervously. “I-I know it sounds stupid but-but I-”</p><p>“Hey, everything is ok,” Loki tried to calm you down. “It is not stupid if it trubles you that much.” they gently combed his fingers through your hair and kissed your head “You know you can tell me anything, my little dove. I won’t judge you.” </p><p>You really needed someone to tell you this. Someone to listen to you and hold you close. And so you explained everything. You told Loki how you were feeling and what you were afraid of and he listened to you the entire time. They didn’t interrupt you once and were patiently waiting for you to finish your rant. Every time your voice broke or you stuttered the god laid small kisses on your head to encourage you. And it really worked. Loki was patient with you and the fact that he was willing to listen to you was enough to make you feel better.<br/>
You wouldn’t even notice the tears that were falling down your face if Loki didn't wipe them away. </p><p>“Now let me tell you something,” Loki put his hands on your shoulders and pulled away from the hug to have a better look at your face. “You have been working so hard for this, love. And your success wasn’t because of good luck or a mistake. You are not a fake and while I don’t understand why your beautiful, brilliant mind would feed you such lies, I am here for you, ok?” he put his forehead against yours, rubbing your noses together. You nodded in agreement, actually believing what Loki said might be true. You were still anxious but your worries seemed to disappear with every kiss they left on your face. “And if it changes anything,” the god added “I am incredibly proud of you, darling. For telling me about it. And I love you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” you almost burst in tears again. But not because of the stress. It was the first time no one laughed at you when you told them about your problem. He didn’t tell you it was all in your head and that it was stupid. He was there. He listened to you and gave you the comfort you needed. You were aware the feeling wouldn’t just leave you because someone is there for you but it would be easier with Loki by your side. You knew that much and it was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>